prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
2007
This is a list of various things that took place in 2007. Significant events Unknown date :* Global Pro Wrestling is reorganized as Mid-South Wrestling (not to be confused with the Bill Watts-owned promotion from the 1980s) May :*21 - The Dudley Boyz open the Team 3D Academy of Professional Wrestling in Kissimmee, Florida. June :* Chris Benoit double murder-suicide: :** 23-25 - One of professional wrestling's most notorious crimes occurs over a period of several days, with WWE superstar Chris Benoit killing his wife, Nancy, and their son, Daniel, before he committed suicide by hanging. In the years since, multiple explanations as to what happened and may have triggered the killings are proposed, and a federal investigation into steroid abuse in professional wrestling (one of the several theories) ensues. :** 25 - The live Monday Night Raw show on June 25, is cancelled due to the death of Chris Benoit, and an empty arena tribute to Benoit's career is shown, with Michael Cole, John Layfield, Joey Styles and Tazz introducing matches and providing comments. At this point, police have not yet made public their investigation of what was believed to be a murder-suicide with Benoit as the suspect; this would not happen until just moments after the Raw broadcast ends. :** 26 - After national media reports revealing that Benoit had committed the murders before ending his own life become public (often being the top story on national news broadcasts), Vince McMahon, Jr. goes on camera just prior to that evening's ECW (broadcast on SyFy) stating that, with the facts now becoming apparent in "this horrible tragedy," there would be no more mention of Benoit's name, and that the show would be dedicated to his fans and co-workers instead. The WWE then worked to disassociate itself from Benoit as quickly as possible, from removing his name, profile and videos of Benoit from their website to destroying all unsold merchandise and severely limiting footage of Benoit on new DVD releases; those policies remain fairly intact to this day. :** Additionally, a storyline that had started two weeks earlier -- involving Vince McMahon Jr.'s on-screen character, Mr. McMahon, being killed after his limousine was firebombed at the end of the June 11 RAW broadcast -- was scrapped. The June 25 RAW was to have been a "Tribute to Mr. McMahon," but with the death of Benoit (under what was then still unknown circumstances) McMahon was forced to admit that the "Death of Mr. McMahon" storyline was just that. (The storyline was hastily re-written and would wrap up in August with the Mr. McMahon character admitting he faked his death "to see what people really thought of him.") Births Deaths January :*4 – Cowboy Lang :*9 – Coco Samoa 62 :*19 – Bam Bam Bigelow 45 (Drug overdose) February :*17 – Mike Awesome 42 (Suicide by hanging) :*25 – Tracy Richards 50 (Cancer) March :*6 – Bad News Brown 63 (Heart attack) :*6 – Ray Stern 74 :*8 – Black Shadow 82 (Pneumonia) :*10 – Ernie "The Cat" Ladd 68 (Cancer) :*13 – Arnold Skaaland 82 (Natural causes) :*18 – Angel Azteca 43 (Heart attack) :*28 – Abe Coleman 101 (Natural causes) May :*4 – Mephisto Lephanto 31 (Heart attack) :*5 – Harold "Sonny" Myres 83 (Natural causes) June :*2 – Sandy Barr 69 (Heart attack) :*15 – Princess Tona Tomah 72 :*15 – Sherri Martel 49 (Drug overdose) :*23 – Biff Wellington 42 (Heart attack) :*23 – Boogie Woogie Brown 54 :*23 – Nancy "Woman" Benoit 42 (Homicide by strangulation) :*25 – Chris Benoit 40 (Suicide by hanging) July :*4 – Moondog Nathan 37 :*15 – James Fawcett 31 :*18 – John Kronus 38 (Heart failure) :*23 – Ronnie Gossett (Colon cancer) :*23 – Killer Tor Kamata 70 (Natural causes) :*28 – Karl Gotch 82 (Natural causes) August :*7 – Scott Dumas 44 :*11 – Bronko Lubich 81 (Natural causes) :*13 – Brian Adams 43 (Accidental overdose) :*16 – The Missing Link 68 (Cancer) :*23 – The Great Malenko 79 September :*1 – Karloff Lagarde 79 (Stroke) :*6 – Billy Darnell 81 :*10 – Enrique Torres 85 (Natural causes) October :*2 – Sean Evans 36 (Lung cancer) :*10 – Isak Rain 22 (Car accident) :*17 – Ray Urbano :*21 – Tom Stanton (Cancer) November :*2 – The Fabulous Moolah 83 (Heart attack) :*15 – El Gran Marcus (Diabetes) December :*17 – Boyd "The Avenger" Rowell 42 (Heart disease) :*23 – Doby Gillis 44 (Heart Attack) Debuts Unknown *Age of the Fall (Tag Team) January :*7 – Jay Briscoe (NOAH) :*7 – Mark Briscoe (NOAH) :*16 – Deuce (WWE) :*16 – Domino (WWE) :*16 – Cherry (WWE) :*16 – Marquis Cor Von (WWE) February :*16 – Takeshi Morishima (ROH) March :*31 – Erick Stevens (ROH) April :*16 – Santino Marella (WWE) :*27 – Mike Quackenbush (ROH) :*27 – Jigsaw (ROH) :*27 – Hallowicked (ROH) :*27 – Gran Akuma (ROH) :*31 – Basham (TNA) :*31 – Damaja (TNA) May :*1 – Brett Major (WWE) :*1 – Brian Major (WWE) July :*2 – Cody Rhodes (WWE) :*15 – Roxxi Laveaux (TNA) August :*2 – Karen Jarrett (TNA) :*2 – Andrew Martin (TNA) :*11 – Brandon Aarons :*12 – Adam “Pacman” Jones (TNA) :*25 – Ruckus (ROH) September :*9 – Jimmy Rave (TNA) :*10 – Junior Fatu (TNA) :*15 – Brianna Garcia (FCW) :*15 – Nicole Garcia (FCW) :*15 – Tyler Black (ROH) October :*5 – Festus (WWE) :*5 – Jesse (WWE) :*30 - Kevin Kiley, Jr. November December :*1 – Rob Terry (FCW) Events January :*January 13 – CZW New Year... New Opportunities :*January 13 – PWG Based On A True Story :*January 26 – ROH Dedicated :*January 27 – ROH Battle of the Icons February :*February 10 – CZW H8 :*February 10 – PWG Guitarmageddon II: Armoryageddon :*February 16 – CHIKARA King of Trios (Night One) :*February 16 – ROH Fifth Year Festival: NYC] :*February 17 – CHIKARA King of Trios (Night Two) :*February 17 – ROH Fifth Year Festival: Philly :*February 18 – CHIKARA King of Trios (Night Three) :*February 23 – ROH Fifth Year Festival: Dayton :*February 24 – PWG Holy Diver Down :*February 24 – ROH Fifth Year Festival: Chicago March :*March 3 – ROH Fifth Year Festival: Liverpool :*March 4 – ROH Fifth Year Festival: Finale :*March 10 – CZW Redemption :*March 10 – PWG Album Of The Year :*Match 18 – AAA Rey de Reyes (Televised event) :*March 23 – CHIKARA Best Imitation Of Myself :*March 24 – CHIKARA Time Will Prove Everything :*March 24 – PWG 70/30 :*March 25 – AAA Reina de Reinas (Televised event) :*March 25 – CHIKARA House Show :*Match 30 – ROH All-Star Extravaganza III :*March 31 – ROH Supercard of Honor II April :*April 7 – CZW Out With The Old, In With The New :*April 7 – SHIMMER Volume 9 :*April 7 – SHIMMER Volume 10 :*April 8 – PWG All Star Weekend V (Night One) :*April 7 – PWG All Star Weekend V (Night Two) :*April 13 – ROH This Means War II :*April 14 – ROH Fighting Spirit :*April 22 – CHIKARA Rey de Voladores :*April 27 – ROH The Battle of St. Paul :*April 28 – ROH Good Times, Great Memories :*April 28 – King Of Europe Cup (Night One) :*April 29 – King Of Europe Cup (Night Two) May :*May 11 – ROH Reborn Again :*May 12 – CZW Restore The Order :*May 12 – ECWA Night Of Unusual Matches :*May 19 – PWG Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (Night One) :*May 20 – PWG Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (Night Two) :*May 25 – Bad News Allen Tribute Supershow :*May 26 – CHIKARA Aniversario? :*May 27 – CHIKARA Aniversario! June :*June 1 – SHIMMER Volume 11 :*June 2 – SHIMMER Volume 12 :*June 2 – SHIMMER Volume 13 :*June 8 – ROH A Fight at the Roxbury :*June 9 – CZW Ultraviolent Tournament Of Death VI :*June 9 – ROH Domination :*June 10 – PWG Roger Dorn Night :*June 22 – CHIKARA Young Lions Cup V (Night One) :*June 23 – CHIKARA Young Lions Cup V (Night Two) :*June 24 – CHIKARA Young Lions Cup V (Night Three) :*June 22 – ROH United We Stand July :*July 1 – SHIMMER Volume 14 - Hot Summer Nights :*July 14 – CZW Best Of The Best VII :*July 14 – ECWA Mid Summer Block Party :*July 16 – ROH Live in Tokyo (Televised event) :*July 17 – ROH Live in Osaka (Televised event) :*July 21 – CHIKARA Showdown In CrisisLand :*July 22 – Ultimo Dragon 20th Anniversary (Televised event) :*July 27 – ROH Race to the Top Tournament (Night One) :*July 28 – ROH Race to the Top Tournament (Night Two) :*July 29 – PWG Giant-Size Annual #4 August :*August 5 – CHIKARA Maximum Overdraft :*August 10 – ROH Death before Dishonor V (Night One) :*August 11 – ROH Death before Dishonor V (Night Two) :*August 11 – CZW Dishonorable Conduct :*August 17 – CHIKARA Here Come The International Invaders: 1st Stage - "Attack Of The Phantom Sith" :*August 18 – CHIKARA Here Come The International Invaders: 2nd Stage - "Revenge Of The Clone Menace" :*August 24 – ROH Caged Rage :*August 25 – ROH Manhattan Mayhem II :*August 31 – PWG Battle Of Los Angeles (Night One) September :*September 1 – PWG Battle Of Los Angeles (Night Two) :*September 2 – PWG Battle Of Los Angeles (Night Three) :*September 8 – CZW Chris Cash Memorial Show :*September 14 – ROH Motor City Madness :*September 15 – CZW TOD Fast Forward :*September 22 – CHIKARA Cibernetico & Robin October :*October 5 – ROH Honor Nation :*October 6 – ROH Undeniable :*October 13 – CZW Choosing Sides :*October 13 – SHIMMER Volume 15 :*October 13 – SHIMMER Volume 16 :*October 14 – PWG Schadenfreude :*October 19 – Wrestlefanfest Malice In The Palace :*October 19 – ROH Survival Of The Fittest :*October 21 – ROH Chaos At The Cow Palace :*October 26 – CHIKARA Bruised :*October 26 – PWG European Vacation II: France :*October 27 – PWG European Vacation II: England :*October 27 – CHIKARA New Star Navigation :*October 28 – PWG European Vacation II: Germany November :*November 2 – ROH Glory by Honor VI (Night One) :*November 3 – ROH Glory by Honor VI (Night Two) :*November 10 – ECWA 11th Annual Super 8 Tournament :*November 10 – CZW Night Of Infamy :*November 11 – PWG The High Cost Of Doing Business :*November 16 – CHIKARA Battle Of Who Could Care Less :*November 17 – CHIKARA The Sordid Perils Of Everyday Existence :*November 18 – CHIKARA Chapter 11 :*November 30 – AAA Guerra de Titanes (Televised event) :*November 30 – ROH Reckless Abandon December :*December 1 – ROH Unscripted III :*December 8 – CZW Cage Of Death IX :*December 9 – CHIKARA Stephen Colbert > Bill O'Reilly :*December 29 – ROH Rising Above :*December 30 – ROH Final Battle Pay-Per-View events January :*January 4 – NJPW Wrestle Kingdom in Tokyo Dome :*January 7 – WWE New Year's Revolution :*January 14 – TNA Final Resolution :*January 28 – WWE Royal Rumble February :*February 11 – TNA Against All Odds :*February 18 – WWE No Way Out March :*March 11 – TNA Destination X :*March 25 – Dragon Gate Memorial Gate April :*April 1 – WrestleMania 23 :*April 15 – TNA Lockdown :*April 29 – WWE Backlash May :*May 13 – TNA Sacrifice :*May 20 – WWE Judgment Day June :*June 3 – WWE One Night Stand :*June 17 – TNA Slammiversary :*June 24 – WWE Vengance July :*July 1 – ROH Respect is Earned (taped on May 12) :*July 16 – TNA Victory Road :*July 22 – WWE The Great American Bash August :*August 12 – TNA Hard Justice :*August 26 – WWE SummerSlam September :*September 9 – TNA No Surrender :*September 16 – WWE Unforgiven :*September 21 – ROH Driven (taped on June 23) October :*October 7 – WWE No Mercy :*October 14 – TNA Bound For Glory :*October 25 – HUSTLEMANIA 2007 :*October 28 – WWE Cyber Sunday November :*November 11 – TNA Genesis :*November 18 – WWE Survivor Series :*November 25 – Dragon Gate The Gate Of Destiny :*November 30 – ROH Man Up (taped on September 15) December :*December 2 – TNA Turning Point :*December 16 – WWE Armageddon Title changes January :*14 - Christian Cage defeated Abyss & Sting to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship :*14 - Chris Sabin defeated Christopher Daniels & Jerry Lynn to win the TNA X-Division Championship :*29 - John Cena & Shawn Michaels defeated Rated RKO (Edge & Randy Orton) to win the World Tag Team Championship February :*17 - Takeshi Morishima defeated Homicide to win the ROH World Championship :*18 - Chavo Guerrero defeated Gregory Helms, Funaki, Jamie Noble, Nunzio & Paul London to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship :*19 - Umaga defeated Jeff Hardy for the WWE Intercontinental Championship :*19 - Melina defeated Mickie James for the WWE Women's Championship :*24 - The Briscoe Brothers defeated Christopher Daniels & Matt Sydal for the ROH World Tag Team Championship March :*3 - Naruki Doi & SHINGO defeated The Briscoe Brothers for the ROH World Tag Team Championship :*30 - The Briscoe Brothers defeated Naruki Doi & SHINGO for the ROH World Tag Team Championship April :* 1 - The Undertaker defeated Batista to win the World Heavyweight Championship :*2 - The Hardys (Matt & Jeff Hardy won a tag team battle royal to win the World Tag Team Championship :*15 - Team 3D (Brother Ray & Brother Devon) defeated The Latin American Xchange (Homicide & Hernandez) for the NWA World Tag Team Championship :*16 - Santino Marella defeated Umaga in a No Holds Barred Match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship :*17 - Deuce 'N Domino defeated Paul London & Brian Kendrick to win the WWE Tag Team Championship :*24 - Mickie James defeated Melina & Victoria to win the WWE Women's Championship :*24 - Melina defeated Mickie James to win the WWE Women's Championship :*29 - Mr. McMahon, Shane McMahon & Umaga defeated Bobby Lashley in a Handicap Match to win the ECW Heavyweight Championship May :*8 - Edge defeated The Undertaker to win the World Heavyweight Championship :*13 - Kurt Angle defeated Christian Cage & Sting to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship :*20 - Montel Vontavious Porter defeated Chris Benoit in a 2 Out of 3 Falls Match to win the WWE United States Championship June :*3 - Bobby Lashley defeated Mr. McMahon in a Street Fight to win the ECW Heavyweight Championship :*4 - Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch defeated The Hardys (Matt & Jeff Hardy to win the World Tag Team Championship :*17 - Kurt Angle defeated Christian Cage, Chris Harris, Samoa Joe & AJ Styles to win the vacant TNA World Heavyweight Championship :*17 - Jay Lethal defeated Chris Sabin to win the TNA X-Division Championship :*19 - Samoa Joe defeated Jay Lethal to win the TNA X-Division Championship :*24 - Johnny Nitro defeated CM Punk to win the vacant ECW Heavyweight Championship :*24 - Candice Michelle defeated Melina to win the WWE Women's Championship :*26 - Harry Smith won a 21-man battle royal to win the vacant FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship July :*2 - Umaga defeated Santino Marella for the WWE Intercontinental Championship :*8 - The Real American Heroes (Joey Ryan & Karl Anderson) defeated Billy Kidman & Sean Waltman & Incognito & Sicodelico, Jr. to win the vacant NWA World Tag Team Championship :*15 - Samoa Joe defeated Team 3D (Brother Ray & Brother Devon) to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship :*17 - The Great Khali won a 20-man battle royal to win the vacant World Heavyweight Championship :*22 - Hornswoggle defeated Chavo Guerrero, Jamie Noble, Shannon Moore, Funaki & Jimmy Wang Yang to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship :*29 - Kurt Angle defeated Brock Lesnar for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship (IGF version) August :*12 - Kurt Angle defeated Samoa Joe to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship & TNA X-Division Championship :*28 - Matt Hardy & Montel Vontavious Porter defeated Deuce 'N Domino for the WWE Tag Team Championship :*27 - Sting defeated Samoa Joe, Christian Cage, & AJ Styles to win one half of the TNA World Tag Team Championship September :*1 - CM Punk defeated John Morrison to win the ECW Heavyweight Championship :*1 - Adam Pearce defeated Brent Albright to win the vacant NWA World Heavyweight Championship :*2 - Jeff Hardy defeated Umaga for the WWE Intercontinental Championship :*5 - Paul London & Brian Kendrick defeated Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch to win the World Tag Team Championship :*8 - Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch defeated Paul London & Brian Kendrick to win the World Tag Team Championship :*9 - Team Pacman (Pacman Jones & Ron Killings) defeated Kurt Angle & Sting to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship :*9 - Jay Lethal defeated Kurt Angle for the TNA X-Division Championship :*16 - Batista defeated The Great Khali & Rey Mysterio to win the World Heavyweight Championship October :*6 - Nigel McGuinness defeated Takeshi Morishima to win the ROH World Championship :* 7 - Randy Orton was awarded the WWE Championship when John Cena suffered an injury and was forced to vacate the title :*7 - Triple H defeated Randy Orton for the WWE Championship :*7 - Randy Orton defeated Triple H in a Last Man Standing Match for the WWE Championship :*7 - Beth Phoenix defeated Candice Michelle to win the WWE Women's Championship :*14 - Sting defeated Kurt Angle for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship :*14 - AJ Styles & Tomko defeated Team Pacman (Ron Killings & Rasheed Lucius Creed) to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship :*14 - Gail Kim defeated Roxxi Laveaux to win the TNA Women's Knockout Championship :*16 - Kurt Angle defeated Sting for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship :*16 - Afa, Jr. defeated Harry Smith to win the FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship November :*13 - John Morrison & The Miz defeated Montel Vontavious Porter & Matt Hardy to win the WWE Tag Team Championship December :*1 - TJ Wilson defeated Afa, Jr. to win the FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship :*10 - Hardcore Holly & Cody Rhodes defeated Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch to win the World Tag Team Championship :*16 - Edge defeated Batista & The Undertaker to win the World Heavyweight Championship :*18 - Ted DiBiase, Jr. defeated TJ Wilson to win the FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship :*30 - The Age of the Fall (Jimmy Jacobs & Tyler Black) defeated The Briscoe Brothers for the ROH World Tag Team Championship Category: Wrestling Years